Change of Fate
by MusicalEscape
Summary: In a world of Soulmates, fate decides to play a cruel trick on Kurt Hummel, but that doesn't stop him falling in love with Blaine Anderson. Soulmate!fic


**I'm thinking of making a 'verse. The Soulmate 'verse, I'll call it. It'll have Missing Puzzle Piece, and this story, and another which a friend just gave me inspiration for. What do you think?**

**I don't think I'll ever say it enough, so thank you to everyone who supported me and offered help while I was going through my rough patch! This is dedicated to all of you.**

**I don't own Glee... but if it interests any of you, I'm planning a secret mission in which we infiltrate Schue's and Blaine's houses, steal all the hair gel, and then use it to create a bonfire in celebracion, with dancing and music! And Redvines, too.**

* * *

Soulmates. Your other half.

It was a name, somewhere on every person's body. You knew that. But you didn't want to _know._ The name, that is. And you were lucky, since your Soulmate's name was on a place convenient enough that you couldn't see it.

And you were fine, not having fate tell you who to marry, who to love. Besides, Soulmates only work if you know the other person's name- right?

So when the doctor asked if you wanted to know the name, you declined, and were left to dream as you wished.

(But you have to admit, Sam and Finn were crossing the line a tiny bit.)

It was avoiding a possible mess, you told yourself. Soulmates didn't always work. You could be bound to someone who was bound to someone else. If that makes sense.

(Maybe this will clarify. Sarah and Rob are Bound, but Bill is Bound to Sarah. Sarah has a Soulmate already, leaving Bill in a very messy situation.)

So you spent your days with friends and Glee, trying to ignore the lovesick couple: Mercedes and Sam, for example. You love Cedes, but you're feeling more like a third wheel than ever before with her.

And when the other guys berate you into spying on the Warblers, that's fine, too. Because honestly, you knew that were going to spend most of the practice talking about their Soulmates and you were getting a bit sick of it.

(You were also a tiny bit hurt, but you won't admit that to yourself or anyone.)

You arrive at Dalton, frightened, and grab the first kind-looking boy you see. He pulls you down a "shortcut" and you feel like you might pass out from dizziness but at the same time, the overwhelming happiness won't let you-

So meeting Blaine let you hope, just a smidge.

And meeting Blaine gives you courage. Enough courage to confront Karofsky. But then he kisses you and you can almost feel the world crashing down around your soldiers and it just _hurts _and feels _hollow_ and is _absolutely nothing_ like how you imagined your first kiss would be. Even late into the night, your lips burn, and you can feel your back and arms bruising, but you're so used to the injuries that you just haul into your bathroom to take care of everything.

You turn around to examine the damage in the mirror, and too late you remember the name until it burns a hole into your mind.

_Daniel Fautner_

You cried that night. Partially because of your stolen first kiss, but mostly because of the gaping tear in your heart that the name left. You try to tell yourself that you're used to the pain by now, and you chide yourself for letting your heart stray. The next morning you get up and go on like nothing happened, at least on the outside. In your wildest dreams that day, it was all just a mistake.

Your life gets threatened, so you move to Dalton after your dad and Carole marry. Away from the doting couples, away from Glee.

Away from Karofsky.

And the Warblers accept you, understanding more than anyone back in Lima ever will. You notice that there are still couples here- Nick and Jeff are one- but it's okay. You notice that Blaine is still wearing that tight bracelet you saw when you first met, secured onto the same part of his wrist. (It's a beautiful bracelet, green and silver and blue woven together.) He explains to you over coffee that under it is The Name, and he'd rather not see it. He's afraid; what If his Soulmate had Chosen another? (In some rare cases, people can get two names written on them, one next to the other, and they had to Choose. Very painful, you were told. You sympathize, but can't bring yourself to empathize.) And also, this is something you both agree on- you don't want to rely on fate to make decisions for you.

You split your cookie with him that day, and he smiles, and though your heart aches you smile back.

Sectionals pass, Regionals approach, and Pavarotti dies. You cry and mourn, because he was the only one who you could tell absolutely everything to, and he wouldn't judge. So you dig through old boxes to find a tape that your mom used to sing along to, and bring it to the Warblers practice so you can pay a final tribute to your tiny companion.

For most of the song you stare out the window, but at one point you steal a glance at Blaine. You quickly look away though, because what you see scares you. He's staring at you in amazement, but you _can't_ get hurt, can't hurt _Blaine_. So you finish the song and leave quietly with your tape, retreating to the always-empty Senior Commons on the third floor.

You're decorating Pav's casket when Blaine comes in, his eyes shining. He tells you he has a duet for you and him, _Candles,_ by Hey Monday, and you want to stop him there but you can't. And he sits down and tells you that you _move him,_ and you can't breathe-

"You're the one."

Your heart stops, and you can feel that tiny flicker of hope that you thought had left forever, but at the same time you feel an overwhelming wave of worry-

Oh. And then Blaine is kissing you, and your hand is grappling for air, and it just feels _right._

Then you stop, freeze, and wrench yourself away from Blaine, gasping "I can't," and "I'm sorry." Because you can't take any more stabs in the heart, and you certainly don't want to Blaine to get hurt in the way that you're hurting right now.

You start to cry, and Blaine is confused but he sits there and holds you and you just want to tell him to _get away before you get hurt!_

He finally asks softly, "Why?"

So you explain everything. How after the kiss, you found the name on your back. How much it _hurt_. How much you _hoped._ Finally, he asks, very, very sadly, "Can I see?"

At first you shake your head no, because having someone else see The Name would be confirming its existence, and you don't think you could bear that right now. But then he tugs off his bracelet, and you can see on the back of his wrist that it left imprints from being so tight, and he turns his arm over so you can see the inside of the wrist.

_Kurt Hummel_

And you cry again, but you stop the tears long enough to stand and shed your tie, blazer, and dress shirt, and you turn so your back is to Blaine and he can see why it would be too painful to be together. You give him a second, before turning and gauging his reaction. He just looks at you a second, and then hugs you with tears in his eyes.

"See?" you say softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Kurt!" he says breathlessly, "Look at it! _Look!"_

So you shrug on your dress shirt again, and stride out to the third floor corridor, into the boys' bathroom. Blaine follows, flushed, and you're pretty sure that your cheeks carry the same redness.

You feel like you're in a movie, and you let your dress shirt slide off your shoulders and to the ground. Slowly, you turn your head to glance at the full-wall mirror over your shoulder.

Where there was _Daniel Fautner_ days earlier, is a new name.

_Blaine Anderson_

* * *

After you and Blaine become official, he takes off the bracelet for good. It's a few days before the lines imbedded in his skin fade, but now when he holds your hand anyone can see that you two were destined and _not to mess with you._

And later on, when he's tracing his name on your back, and you're staring at the lights of New York against a midnight sky, you can't help but feel that you have everything you ever wanted for in life.

* * *

You _do_ meet Daniel Fautner in the future, by chance in a small café on the Lower East Side. You think that it's a once-in-a-lifetime meeting, and that you probably won't see him again, so you both explain your stories regarding the sudden change in Name and Soulmates.

"You know," he remarks, "I have a feeling that we weren't made for each other to begin with. You're a nice guy, but I'm content with my Soulmate." He smiles at you, and you smile back.

"Me too. I think the change was for the better."

He pulls out his phone and shows you a picture of himself and his Soulmate, and you have to admit that they fit. Blaine shows up right about then, and after a rushed explanation he seems almost pleased to meet Daniel Fautner.

You look at your watch, and you and Blaine stand up. "We have to go now. Perhaps we'll see you around?"

"Yes, maybe." He stand also, extending a hand. "It was nice to meet you both. And Kurt," he leans in to whisper, "you guys look like a match made in heaven."

"Thanks," you sigh, and then you depart into the sunny day outside the café.

* * *

You actually do meet Daniel again, and become close friends. But what he and you share is completely platonic. Because, after all, you and Blaine were a match of fate.

And nothing can measure up to that.

* * *

**So... I feel like I overused sentences that start with and or so. And that I probably drew out the ending too long. And that I rushed the beginning part. But all the same, I like it :L Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
